The use of solar energy to charge a cellular phone is currently known and used. However, such devices are stand-alone stationary devices such as a docking station. The docking station is operable to connect the cellular phone so as to charge the cellular phone. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a device which may be worn as part of the user's outfit and is conveniently located so as to allow the user to operate a cellular phone while charging the cellular phone simultaneously while on the go.